


Karma (1&2)

by 9jarsofjam



Category: SMAP
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9jarsofjam/pseuds/9jarsofjam
Summary: SMAP全员向，不吓人的恐怖故事。例行三无，有主要人物死亡（非虐），请注意避雷。Enjoy~





	Karma (1&2)

**Karma (1 &2)**

 

**1**

香取回到家时夜已深了。他草草换下衣服，靠在沙发上纠结了一会儿，还是决定起来给自己做顿夜宵。一个人的日子过多了，都快忘记有做好的饭等着的感觉了……说起来，什么时候有人乐呵呵地有事没事就给自己留点吃的来着？

娴熟地开火热锅，香取一面从冰箱往外扒拉不知几时塞进去的蔬菜，一面随手点开了手机的电台应用，让人声填补一点公寓的空荡。今天酒店有人举行婚宴，负责甜品的香取在厨师团队中压轴登场，手脚不停地直忙到十点多，清空最后一批烤盘后几乎连腰都直不起来。就算这样也比主厨幸运多了，香取想着，从一早就开始烟熏火燎，那人怕不是眼球上都积满了油烟。

洋葱土豆胡萝卜切块，加入爆香的鸡肉翻炒，倒进电饭锅里加水和咖喱块再盖上锅盖，厨房里终于稍微安静下来。香取给自己开了听啤酒慢慢喝着，有一搭没一搭地听着手机里传来的声音。

“听众朋友你好，我是黑玫瑰。今夜也欢迎你听我分享一些小小的故事，希望能让你从生活中曾经忽视的地方发现新的乐趣。”

有点奇怪的开场白，听起来像是个平平无奇的深夜故事节目。男主播有一把相当明显的烟嗓，令人忍不住觉得他每说一句话都要背过身清清嗓子，语气平淡中带着点不耐烦，声音却意外的撩人。香取将手机音量稍稍调大，放下啤酒，又去冰箱里翻米饭。

“那么就先来听听我自己的故事吧。我住在一幢新建的公寓楼里，楼层很高，大楼入住率也还不错，所以总能在电梯里遇到其他楼层的住户。大楼什么都好，就一个缺点，只有一台电梯日常运转，而且慢得不行。有的时候，我和紧挨着的邻居一起乘电梯下楼，能一起在电梯里呆个七八分钟。刚开始大家不熟，各自玩玩手机也就过去了。后来慢慢熟悉了，就时常趁着这点时间聊聊天。”

“这个故事，就是一个电梯里遇到的邻居给我讲的，他自己的经历。”

“这个邻居平日里自己住，工作虽然很忙，但也总愿意抽点时间自己做饭。他最常用的是个电饭锅，是他刚独立生活不久时自己买的，这么多年来使用小心，虽然旧了点，倒也还好使，煮个饭、炖个菜都不是问题。”

“邻居有个女朋友，交往不太久。女方想要搬来和他同居，但他自己心里总是有点犹豫，推三阻四的。女生对他这点也有些不满，但也没办法，发发脾气、使使性子，也就过去了。女孩子么。”

女孩子呵。香取跟着感慨，终于从冷藏室最里面掏出隔了两夜的饭，皱着鼻子嗅了嗅，终究还是懒得再焖饭，在盒子里加了些水放进微波炉，顺便翻了翻电饭锅里的咖喱。他倒不是没有女人缘，实际上他的女人缘好得有些过分，然而感情这东西谁能说清楚呢？长得再可爱，还不是连个爱使性子的女朋友都没有，一个人半夜煮饭自己吃。

电台里的男声还在不紧不慢地述说着。“……后来女孩子大概是想了个计策，慢慢地、一点一点地占据他的生活，逼着他适应自己、和自己同居。不知何时开始，她每次来这个邻居家过夜，都会帮他打扫做饭，同时稍微改变一些家里的陈设，带来一些自己的东西，或者给邻居的家添点小装饰。”

“刚开始还好，邻居没觉得有什么不便，偶尔还对她弄出的新花样表示赞赏。女孩子于是愈加起劲，借着家事之便，开始逐渐换掉邻居的东西。毛巾，换成情侣的。刷牙杯子，换成配套的。沙发靠垫，换成一色的。”

“邻居终于开始觉得不舒服了。他跟女孩子说，现在用的东西就很好，不需要换掉。女孩子不但不听，反倒变本加厉，之前还会跟他说，后来干脆不说了，从床品到厨具，想换就换，惹得邻居很不高兴，却总是拿她的撒娇和眼泪没办法。”

“终于有一天，邻居忍不住和女友吵了起来。气头上的女友一把将料理台上的电饭锅打飞出去，邻居则没忍住，扬起的巴掌几乎就要落在女友脸上了。”

“啧啧啧。”香取摇了摇头，又去翻动电饭锅里的咖喱。米饭已经热好，按理说早该飘出香味的锅里却动静全无，香取忍不住拔了电源重又插上，将火力开到最大，又暴躁地拍了拍锅子。人家的电饭锅用了那么多年都还好，你这才几个月啊，他暗自不满，却一时也没什么别的主意，只能等等看锅子这次能不能正常工作。

“女友哭着跑了出去。邻居冷静下来也觉得自己太过分了，不管怎么说，人总比物件重要吧。他于是扔掉了摔坏的电饭锅，又从网上定了女友说过好几次想要的新款电饭锅，然后给女友发了道歉的短信。”

“然而一天过去了，两天过去了，女友始终没有回应，电话不接，公司说没有看到她来上班，家里也没有人应门。邻居开始觉得不对劲，他在两人去过的地方到处寻找，不出所料，一无所获。第二天夜里，他拖着疲惫的身子回到家，开门却闻到一股饭菜的香气。他欣喜若狂，以为女友回来了，然而转遍整个屋子，连个人影都没有。”

“这时他才注意到，发出香气的是料理台上的一台电饭锅。不是那台新款的多功能锅，而是被女友摔掉了锅盖、又被自己亲手扔掉的，陪伴自己多年的旧锅。没了盖子的锅发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，香气一阵阵袭来，却让人莫名觉得不详。”

“他颤抖着，一步一步地接近那个沸腾的电饭锅。锅子容量本就不算太大，此刻似乎是煮了许多东西，大块小块的翻滚着，几乎要溢出来。邻居紧紧盯住锅子，脑子里一团乱麻。他掏出手机，又一次拨通了女友的电话，然后被突然响起的铃声吓了一跳。”

“铃声就是从料理台上传来的。邻居这才发现，女友的手机就紧挨着电饭锅放在台子上。他急忙上前去拿，却发现手机已经烫得握不住，反倒是被他手一抖落进了锅里。落下的手机很快没了声音，倒是锅里的东西被搅得一阵沉浮，沸腾得更厉害了，原本沉在下面的东西也浮了起来，正要退开的邻居终于看清了锅里煮的是什么。他张开嘴想要尖叫……”

“砰的一声，锅子爆炸了。”

主播的声音并没有变大，香取却一个激灵，这才发现手中的啤酒还有大半，全都随着这一哆嗦泼在了自己身上。

“……大概是本来就摔坏了，又在那么高的温度下烧了那么久的缘故吧。”主播似乎是模仿着“邻居”的口吻，话音里带着淡淡的笑意，然后又回复到自己那满不在乎的语气。“我还没来得及问他最后怎样，电梯便到了一楼，他冲我摆摆手就快步离开了……”

香取手忙脚乱地擦着身上的啤酒，又嗅到屋子里不知什么时候已经飘满了咖喱的香气和糊味，连忙扑过去抢救宵夜，全没注意主播最后说了些什么。电饭锅的盖子不知是因为水汽密封还是锅里烧干了内压太大，按了几次按钮都弹不起来，香取只得一把拔掉电源，找来勺子试图撬开锅盖。

他突然觉得有点不对。

一直响着的手机电台没了声音，反倒是锅子里咕嘟咕嘟的声音愈发的大了。他只是煮个咖喱，根本没放多少水，从糊味来判断早就烧干了，此刻这声音倒像是锅里满满的煮着什么……

“果然想不起来吗……”

男主播的声音毫无预兆地响起，仿佛是直接在对香取说话，连伴奏的音乐都没有了，却仿佛戳中了香取脑海里的某根神经。他手上条件反射地一个用力，还没来得及思考这句没头没尾的话和随之而来的怪异感觉，原本严丝合缝的电饭锅便啵地开了一条缝，然后一下子完全弹开。浓烈的香味和弥漫的蒸汽铺天盖地地冲出，同潮水般涌来的记忆碎片一道将香取淹没。

“我……”

咕嘟咕嘟的声音让位给一声巨响。

 

**2**

“那我们先走了，草彅哥辛苦了！”

草彅挥挥手，笑眯了眼看着下属的小伙子们成群结伴地离开办公室，自己也伸了个懒腰开始收拾东西。他来这个酒店做客房经理不过一个月，从最刺头的维修小哥到最挑事的保洁阿姨都被哄得服服帖帖，每天挽起袖子跟姑娘小伙儿们一道抻床单拧水管，转过头去又西装笔挺带人巡店，客人塞来写着电话和房号的小纸条攒得一把一把，偏偏本人还毫无自觉——话说回来，这大概也是服帖的原因之一吧。

这天不该他值夜班，原本早就可以回家休息，草彅却还是在酒店盘桓到过了饭点儿才离开，目的很单纯，除了不想把文书工作拖到第二天，就是为了酒店那顿员工餐了。单身男人苦啊，草彅一路轻快地随着心中的音乐摇头晃脑，一面觉得自己多少该这么抱怨一句，一面又有点迷惑，似乎这本不是事实，自己明明是有伴儿的。

然而空荡的单身公寓打消了他没来由的迷惑。罢了，本来也没在期待什么。草彅耸耸肩，越过冷锅冷灶的厨房，径直走去浴室打开热水器。今天虽然不加班，但明天早上他还有个会，若想留出足够的时间晨练，他现在就得准备洗洗睡了。就算谁跟他说过“没有夜生活的男人是不会有女孩子看上的”他也不在乎，工作这事还有得讨价还价么？

将手机电台调到平时常听的节目丢在架子上，草彅打开热水龙头，像要下水游泳般做起了伸展运动。哗哗的水声掩盖了大部分声音，他只隐约听到例行的广告后并不是熟悉的音乐节目，而是换了个从没听过的声音慢条斯理地说着什么。是临时调换了么？他皱了皱眉，想要去换又嫌麻烦，只将手机从架子上挪到了马桶上。万一听得不开心再换就是了，他这样告诉自己，关掉了龙头，一步迈进浴缸，静待那把男声从逐渐平缓的水声和袅袅的蒸汽中浮现出来。

“……那么，今晚的节目还是从我黑玫瑰自己的故事开始。”

草彅听到这里没忍住噗地笑出声来。这把低哑到几乎断断续续的男声实在令人无法同玫瑰联系在一起，即使配了柔和的弦乐做背景音也无法软化丝毫，却又像小爪子一般勾住人不放。硬要说的话，这得是黑玫瑰长满尖刺的花茎——如果不是苍耳的话。

电台主播沉默了几秒，仿佛料到了听众的反应、想要等他们笑够之后再开始叙述。“那么……听过节目的朋友应该都知道，我住在一栋楼层很高的公寓里。大楼只有一部很慢的电梯日常运行，所以邻居们熟悉起来后常常借着搭电梯的这几分钟聊一聊天。在我们这种人心难测的大都市里，这也算是难得的体验了。”

“有一天，我便趁着下楼的功夫，在电梯里听一个邻居讲述了发生在他身上的一件事。”

“我们这栋大楼装配了太阳能热水器为住户供水，但也有不少人选择在自己家里加装热水器，这样用水多少方便些。我这个邻居就是，搬进来没多久就在家里装了单独的热水器，本想着这下能美美地泡个澡了，没想到头一天晚上就给他惹出了麻烦。”

草彅在浴缸里挪了挪身子让自己躺得更舒服些。他家的热水器也是刚加装不久，一直运转良好，此刻泡着热水澡听关于热水器的麻烦故事似乎有点奇怪，但他也实在懒得起来切换频道，索性就左耳进右耳出地听着了。

“麻烦倒不是出在热水上。装好的那天，我这个邻居早早地洗了个舒服的淋浴想要上床睡觉，没成想半梦半醒之中被一阵轰隆隆的响声吵醒了。那响声断断续续，邻居本以为是窗外打雷或是有暴走族飙车，仔细倾听却发现是来自自家公寓之内——确切地说，来自自己新装的热水器。那声音呼呼轰轰的，像是上水过程中夹杂了太多空气，又像是断水了却还在向上泵，总之嘈杂得令人无法入睡。”

“邻居之前从没遇到过这种问题，睁着眼熬了一夜，第二天一早便打电话报了修。然而家电公司的维修员说是大楼的管道问题，公寓物业说是热水器质量不佳，两方争执不下，又都拿不出解决办法，把邻居折腾得苦不堪言。他想过干脆把热水器关掉用回大楼的太阳能，然而不仅噪音没停，连热水都变得又小又凉。物业维修人员说可能是因为切换太过频繁，建议他固定用回热水器，不然可能会损伤原本的供水管道。”

“‘很让人难以接受对吧？本来是为了生活方便才装的热水器，如今却好像变得鸡肋了起来。’邻居这么笑着对我说。”主播的音调突然抬高了半个八度，大概是在模仿邻居的语调。“‘那段时间我真的很暴躁，晚上睡不好，偏偏热水器除了噪音又没有半点毛病，换掉要花一大笔钱，我又舍不得，只得先这样凑合下去了。’”

“那真的是很让人头疼呢。”草彅泡在浴缸里喃喃地说着，却被手机电台里传出的同样的话吓了一跳：“我就说，那真的是很让人头疼啊。所以后来怎样了呢？”

“‘后来么？我就想着，日子总是要过下去啊，所以每当被噪音吵得不行，我就索性破口大骂，反正我家里就只有我一个，也没有人会受影响。别说，把这些负面情绪都发泄出来，还真的让我感到稍微舒服一点了。’”主播低低地笑了起来。“邻居还说，好在这声音虽大，却似乎并没有影响临近的其他住户，不然他怕是早就被逼着换掉热水器了。”

“慢慢地，邻居发现，这声音虽然每天夜里都会出现，却从未在他洗澡的时候响起过。不管他是淋浴还是泡澡，只要人在浴室，热水器便老老实实地不出声。他试着只是打开浴室的龙头放水，然而热水器照响不误；他也想过这会不会是跟自己体重压住下水管道什么的有关系，但三番五次都查不出问题，他也只好放弃了。”

“不知不觉，邻居呆在浴室的时间越来越长了。他开始将音响和书本带进浴室，还买了专门的浴缸用架子方便安放平板电脑，甚至有时候，他一吃过晚饭便带着笔记本电脑泡进浴缸，在浴室把需要赶工的任务做完。浴室成了他的起居室，他在这里工作、休闲，蒸腾的热汽搞得浴室内外到处湿漉漉的，他也不甚在意。甚至有几次，他就那样泡在浴缸里睡了过去，直到凌晨才惊醒过来爬回床上。而在那几天里，即使在他离开浴室后，热水器也没有再发出噪声。”

“直到有一天，他被滴在脸上的水滴惊醒，发现自己泡在浴缸里，浴室里蒸汽缭绕，手机上的时间是早上七点半。”

草彅起身稍微放开了下水口，又小小地开了热水龙头。浴缸里的水开始冷下来了。

“邻居终于觉得不能这样下去了。他想着，反正之前已经有过几次安静的夜，说不定热水器已经好了呢？从那天起，他便控制自己，试图回复以往的生活状态，不再长时间地泡在浴缸里。头两天都还好，他正常作息，夜里热水器也没有再响。然而很快地，那噪音便卷土重来。”

“但这次与上次不同了。这次的噪声不再是来自热水器，而是似乎来自大楼的水管本身，而且一点一点沿着管线移动着。最初出现时邻居觉得是来自遥远的楼下，没两天已经几乎爬到了脚底，并逐渐向着浴室的方向移动着。”

“邻居有些惶恐。他假装随意地问过几个别的邻居，大家异口同声地表示从没听到过什么噪音，而他却依然每夜听到那轰隆隆的声音顺着水管移动。随着声音的接近，他开始逐渐在声音中分辨出其他的动静——有时像脚步声，有时又像刮擦声，即使在他使用浴室的时候也不再停止。至于太阳能，早就无法切换回去了。”

“某一天，邻居加班到很晚才回家，累得不行，没有洗澡便和衣睡了。梦中迷迷糊糊，他仿佛听到那噪音嘈嘈切切地移到了自家热水器处，又仿佛感到自己从床上爬了起来，宽衣解带，向浴室走去。太过逼真的感觉让他猛地惊醒，却发现自己真的正一丝不挂地躺在浴缸里，而热水器中翻滚的可不就是那噪音么？”

“仿佛就在一瞬间，浴缸的龙头喷出了水来，烫而不滚，正是他平日里喜爱的泡澡温度，此刻却仿佛裹挟着细小钢针，扎在皮肤上密密的疼。水涨得极快，很快便漫出了浴缸，空气中尽是厚实的热汽，闷得人喘不过气来。邻居想要挣扎着爬起身，却感到如同还在梦中一般，浑身使不上劲儿。皮肤表面很快失去了知觉，他只感到气闷恶心，眼前一阵一阵发黑，而那似乎永不停歇的噪音，正顺着热水器的储水槽流向龙头，马上便要落进这已经翻滚沸腾的浴缸了……”

“叮叮叮”三声突然响起，打断了男主播波澜不惊的讲述，也将草彅吓得几乎从浴缸里跳起来。他不顾手还湿着，一把抓起手机，看到那个闪烁的红色低电量标志才长吁一口气，软绵绵地瘫回浴缸中。托不停流淌的热水龙头的福，浴缸里的水还温着，草彅却感到裸露在外的肩头一阵阵发寒，索性将下水口完全打开，又将热水龙头拧到最大，打算将自己完全浸入浴缸之中。

可水龙头却像是被什么东西堵住了一般，噗噗噗地吐了几口空气突然喷出水柱，稍有些过热的水烫了草彅一个措手不及，忙忙地想要关上龙头却怎么拧都没用了。他又试着去开大冷水龙头，一样没有变化，只有越来越浓的蒸汽沿着四壁逐渐爬升，水珠很快从天花板、从热水器、从一切物什的表面滴了下来。

“你也一样啊……”一个声音突然划破水声和蒸汽，如一桶冰将草彅冻在原地——是那个男主播的声音，依然那么低哑，似乎还带着些忧伤和无奈，却比方才听到的多了一分没来由的熟悉和亲切——如果忽略这诡异莫名的情境的话。手机自从低电量警报后便没了声音，这句话不仅来得莫名其妙，更仿佛就在身边，似乎那个主播便是堵住水龙头的异物，正分解了自身溶进雾气里，将草彅层层包围。热水与蒸汽一道如同胶水一般将他粘在原地，草彅不顾皮肤表面已经烫到麻木，竭力挣扎着想要离开浴缸——他倒不怕烫伤或呛水，但水汽实在太多，他实在不记得热水器插座的防水盒是否关好了，洗面台上还放着充电的电吹风和电动牙刷，手机也……

他伸长了手臂想去够手机，一串蓝色的火花从视野边缘闪过。

 

======TBC======


End file.
